


Five Ways Cameron Found Out About Jack and Daniel:  Sleeptalker; Phone a Friend; Didn't Aliens Make Them Do It?; Not My Business, Sir; Pillow Talk

by theemdash



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Community: sg1_five_things, Established Relationship, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Season/Series 09, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash/pseuds/theemdash
Summary: Five ways Cameron found out about Jack and Daniel. (Set during Season 9/10. Only the last story contains Explicit material.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for sg1_five_things  
>  **Spoilers:** General for Season 9

**1\. Sleeptalker**  
0300 on some god-forsakenly too-dark planet gripping a tin cup of cold coffee, Cameron squints as Jackson stumbles out of their tent and heads over to the trees, probably to take a piss. Cam doesn't want to think about Jackson's dick doing anything else.

"Hey," Jackson mumbles as he's coming back. "Thought it was Teal'c's watch."

"It is." Cameron takes a sip of the cold coffee, then spits it out because it's really disgusting.

"Why are you up?"

Cameron licks his lips. "Were you dreaming?"

It's difficult to tell in the low lighting, but Cam's pretty sure Jackson's cheeks shade slightly darker. "Uh, yeah."

Cameron nods, bringing the cup up to his lips. "Yeah. You talk in your sleep, you know." He drains the cup and forces himself to swallow because otherwise he's going to have to look at Jackson and find out if it's just a dream or if it's really true. Either way, he doesn't want to know. He just doesn't want to know.

 

 **2\. Phone a Friend**  
"Hey, Jackson!" Cam's still a few feet from Jackson's door when he calls, but it's usually enough to rouse the intense archaeologist. He grabs the doorframe, swinging his body into the room, "Jack—"

The man in question is huddled in the corner of his office, head tilted to one side, crushing a phone to his shoulder.

"It's a secure line, right?" He pauses. "I can't do this. Jack, I'm at work!"

Cameron's brow wrinkles and he ducks back behind the door.

Jackson chuckles softly. "You say the dirtiest things with that mouth."

Cam's mouth drops. Did he just hear what he thinks he heard?

"Yeah? When you get here this weekend I'm going to fill it with something else." Jackson pauses and then groans, a desperate groan Cam is all too familiar with. "I have to go. Really. Yeah." Cameron leans against the wall, straining to hear the last of Jackson's conversation with General O'Neill from the hallway.

"Oh, don't worry, I still have the handcuffs. See you this weekend." 

Cameron hears the phone settle into the cradle, but he's already heading down the hall. He needs a few private minutes before he can face Jackson again.

 

 **3\. Didn't Aliens Make Them Do It?**  
SG-1 had been to P4X-208 about three years prior, back when O'Neill still led the team. The villagers were more than friendly so Cam hadn't minded when they'd pulled Sam, Teal'c, and Vala off to separate huts for the night. Cam stayed with Jackson for an introduction to the village leader, a tall thin man named Caleb. 

Caleb shook Jackson's hand warmly, and then turned to Cameron, taking stock in an overly familiar gaze. "You have taken up a new partner, Daniel?"

"Oh." Jackson smirked lightly, a secret playing at the corners of his mouth. "No. Jack is staying at home these days."

"Keeping the bed warm?" Caleb asked with all the subtly accompanied by nudge-nudge-wink-wink.

"Some days."

"So, what of this one?" Caleb pointed to Cameron, and there was something in that finger, in the way Caleb talked as though Cameron couldn't speak for himself that crept up Cam's spine like milkweed.

"He's—"

"Spoken for," Cameron squeaked. He coughed and glared at Jackson for not prepping him for this.

Jackson smirked—damnit, he did this on purpose—and slid one arm around Cam's shoulder. "He's not exactly Jack, but he'll do on cold nights." He smiled sweetly at Cam, daring him to not play along. "I do hope you condone polygamous relationships," Jackson said, as though thinking for the first time that this might be offensive.

"With the previous demonstration of your relationship with Jack, we would never doubt the sincerity of your partnership." Caleb bowed low. "I shall have my servants prepare you shared quarters." He left the hut, waving over his shoulder.

"I'll do on cold nights?" Cam hissed. "Previous demonstration?"

"I'll keep my hands to myself," Jackson promised. "Jack would kill you if he thought I touched you."

"He'd kill _me_?"

"What, you thought all that 'partnership' stuff was just for the sake of the mission? Mitchell, you have _got_ to learn to work the system."

Jackson strolled out of the hut, following behind Caleb, a slight shake to his ass, if Cameron didn't know any better.

 

 **4\. Not My Business, Sir**  
Jackson's door opened abruptly with Cameron's keys dangling impotently from the lock. 

"You awake for once?" Cam asked before getting a good look at who was standing on the other side.

"Sir!" Cameron straightened, a reflex at seeing the brass, no matter if said brass was wearing a pair of sweatpants with his hair ruffled to one side.

"Jack?" Jackson's voice came from somewhere behind the door, maybe just in the living room. "Whoizit?" 

"Mitchell," Jack called over his shoulder. "You expecting him?"

"Shit."

"It's okay. I'm going! I'm going," Cam said directly to O'Neill. "Sir," he added. "We carpool. Usually. But, uh, clearly not today."

"Shit!" came a second, more panicked, reply from the living room.

"Um." Cameron pulled his keys from the door, ducking his head, making sure his eyes stayed firmly on his side of the door. "Enjoy your . . . morning." Cam backpedaled down the hall, turned and nearly sprinted to the elevator. What General O'Neill was doing at Jackson's at 0530 on a Wednesday morning wasn't his business, really. Really, really wasn't his business.

 

 **5\. Pillow Talk**  
Cameron slides his hand up Jackson's thigh, his fingers barely touching the crease where leg meets body. His mouth trails up the smooth chest, lip catching on an erect nipple. Jackson gasps, his head thrown back, eyes most likely squinted shut in pleasure.

Cam smiles against the tight flesh, sliding down his body, finally settling over Jackson's dick and sucking.

"Oh, _Jack_ ," Jackson gasps.

Cameron nearly spits the dick out of his mouth. "Oh, _what_?"

Jackson blinks, realization springing to his eyes with a sheepish grin. "Oh shit?"


End file.
